


He Who Is Strong

by PaperFox19



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Amarant seeks to see the power of Zidane, and after his loss he is honor bound to service the young thief.
Relationships: Amarant Coral/Zidane Tribal
Kudos: 6





	He Who Is Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

He who is Strong  
  
Amarant/Zidane Amarant seeks to see the power of Zidane, and after his loss he is honor bound to service the young thief.  
  
-x-  
  
Zidane had just finished his workout. He had been lifting weights with his tail and hands, to keep his clothes from getting sweaty he trained in only his boxers. He had well trained pecs and abs, and something could be said for the bulge in his boxers.  
  
His monkey tail swished back and forth happily as he came across his new work out assistant. Amarant, the red haired man had been Zidane’s assassin, but the man was bound by a thick code of honor. After his loss to Zidane and the sparring of his life, he swore to serve Zidane for the rest of his life. Zidane was more than happy to order the man around especially with all the trouble he caused.  
  
“My shoulders servant!” the boy ordered and Amarant came out wearing nothing but a green speedo, showing off his muscled arms legs, rock hard abs and firm pecs. His thick cock and heavy balls were squeezed by the tight garment.  
  
“Yes sir,” he said and began massaging his shoulders.  
  
“Oh yeah that’s nice!” he moaned and rolled his neck a bit. Being the playful guy he was, he let his tail caress the confined cock. Amarant gasped as the furry appendage slipped inside.  
  
“Zidane!” he moaned, the furry appendage moved about, teasing his balls and brushing against his cock. The little thief enjoyed teasing him, and the furry appendage felt great for the other male.  
  
The thief was known as skirt chaser, but he chased more than that. Nothing gave the thief pleasure than claiming the cherry of a sexy guy. He had been teasing Amarant for a while now, and he knew he had the man in his grasp, and he just loved to play.  
  
Once the red haired male was hard he removed his tail. Amarant groaned in frustration, and Zidane chuckled. He put his hands behind his head. “Man I had such a great work out, but I’m all sweaty do me a favor and lick me clean.”  
  
Amarant grimaced, he leaned down and got a whiff of Zidane’s strong musk. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, it was a manly musk. He stuck his tongue out and gave him a test lick.  
  
Zidane chuckled as his beard tickled his bare skin. The muscled man lapped at his pit, the more he licked the more he got into it. Once he lapped the right pit clean he had to move onto the left. The blonde smirked as he saw the man’s throbbing his cock, it was pushing at the fabric of his speedo.  
  
“Now let’s ditch these garments,” he practically ripped off the red head’s speedo, his hard 6 inch long cock sprang free, and he was as thick as you’d expect, and his crotch was bare. “Nice piece!” he said, and he smirked.  
  
He dropped his boxers and his massive dagger sprang up, his 9 inch long curved cock crowned with a thick nest of blonde curls. Amarant stared at his huge rod in shock, using his stunned surprise to his advantage the blonde cupped the monk’s huge balls.  
  
Giving that heavy sack a squeeze had Amarant moaning in pleasure. He pressed their bodies together, their hard cocks rubbed together. Both males moaned, and the thief snaked his hands back to fondle his firm cheeks.  
  
Amarant moaned, the friction to his arousal and the powerful squeezes to his cheeks were too much. This was the man who had defeated him, who he followed to see the source of his strength. He didn’t realize his heart was stolen by the little thief.  
  
Those talented fingers slithered down to his puckered entrance. They massaged his opening and two fingers slipped in. “Ahh!” he moaned, and their cocks began to leak pre cum. Zidane’s tail came up to coil around their arousals, he leaned forward and licked the man’s nipple while pumping them both with his tail.  
  
Amarant was a virgin, he had never even touched himself. All of Zidane’s teasing had him so wound up, when the boy leaned forward and nipped his hard nipple, while at the same time pressing his sweet spot; the man couldn’t hold back he shot his load spraying thick white ribbons all over their bodies. Zidane followed suit, his cum shot farther splashing onto the muscled man’s pecs and face.  
  
“Oh man I feel great,” he said, stretching his body a bit. His cock was still rock hard, Amarant fell back, his spent manhood drooling all over his crotch and running down into his crack. His hole pulsed in need, and Zidane was happy to fill that need.  
  
Zidane spread his legs, positioning his wet cock at the man’s tight hole. “Now relax and let me in!” he purred and pushed in, his curved length sank into Amarant’s body. The man relaxed his inner muscles and took the huge length deep inside him. The pleasurable sensation had the man’s thick manhood filling up and getting hard again.  
  
The thief wasn’t cruel he waited for Amarant to adjust. “Please move!” he groaned, he bucked his hips up causing the boy’s dick to grind against his sweet spot. “Ohh!”  
  
“Here we go!” he pulled out and quickly thrust back in. They moaned at the friction, but the larger male moaned as that long piece brushed his sweet spot with every thrust. He was drooling from the pleasure.  
  
“Ah yes more, please more!” the powerful thrusts had him crying out for more. The boy’s balls kept smacking his ass with every thrust, and the man’s cock kept slapping his rock hard abs. Both actions caused extra stimulation to them both.  
  
“Oh yeah so tight so tight!” his tail came around to pump the red head’s arousal, letting the tip rub the sensitive head. The man moaned and his insides tightened around the thrusting cock.  
  
Amarant looked at Zidane, his cheeks red with a blush, his muscled body moving to bring them together again and again. They were both covered in sweat and nearing their peek.  
  
Zidane lost it this time, he hit Amarant’s sweet spot one last time before he came, he shot powerful spurts painting that bundle of nerves in white. Amarant arched his back, his hips bucking up as he came.  
  
“Ahh that was nice!” Zidane purred as he pulled out. “Man I feel great how about you?”  
  
“Yeah, I feel good…” he said, feeling oddly stronger than before.  
  
“Let’s hit the shower, and go for another round!”  
  
‘No way, how can he still want more!?’ he thought, as Zidane dragged him off to the showers. Zidane was a good master and Amarant would continue to follow him, even if he was a perverted thief.  
  
End


End file.
